1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feeder for providing either of two independent supplies of ammunition to a Gatling type gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Selectable dual feeders of ammunition, in combination with a single barrel gun, which permit the gunner to select, between bursts of fire, either of two feeds of ammunition, are well known. Such feeders are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,646, issued May 16, 1972, to J. F. O'Brien et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,511, issued Apr. 5, 1977, to L. R. Folsom et al. While these feeders are well suited for use with guns having but one barrel, they are not suited for use with guns having a plurality of barrels rotating about a common axis, such as a Gatling type gun.